Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
Under some circumstances, a user request may not have an appropriate factual or definitive answer. For example, a user may be having a conversation with a friend. During the conversation, the friend may ask the user a general question such as “How are you?” This type of question may not have a factual or definitive answer. An intelligent automated assistant may thus provide a set of predetermined answers (e.g., canned responses) such as “Good/Bad/OK” for the user to choose from. The predetermined answers, however, may not be contextually appropriate, informative, or desirable. For example, the predetermined answers may not be customized for a particular user or based on the content of the conversation.